Two geographically and scientifically linked institutions in North-Central California will establish a Developmental Center for AIDS Research (D-CFAR) that will benefit all of the investigators and clinicians at the respective institutions, as well as the patients living inside and outside that region. This D-CFAR will put into place the appropriate infrastructure and leadership needed to successfully compete for funding as a full CFAR in a 3-year time frame. This North-Central California Developmental CFAR (NCCFAR) will capitalize on the complementary strengths of the institutions, UC Davis and the Virology and Rickettsial Diagnostic Laboratory of the California Department of Health Services (VRDL/CDHS), and fill the gaps needed to develop a full CFAR. At that time a third administratively linked institution, UC Berkeley, will be added to the overall Center. The overall aims of the NCCFAR will be to concentrate efforts during the first years of funding in three specific emphasis areas. The first will be to study prevention strategies along with investigations aimed at developing an effective HIV-1 vaccine. The second will be to gain a better understanding of disease pathogenesis using investigations that span the basic, preclinical and clinical arenas. The third will be to translate knowledge gained from the basic science and preclinical components of the program into developing potential new treatment or prevention modalities. All three of the aims will be carried out in the context of improving the preventative and patient care delivered to local populations. The NCCFAR will be developed using five cores that emphasize the strengths of the relative institutions. The NCCFAR will be organized and led by the Administrative Core at UC Davis. Pilot projects and support for new investigators and science will be funded through a Developmental Core. A basic science Primate Core will be based at the California Regional Primate Facility at UC Davis. A Virology and Immunology Core, located at the VRDL/CDHS, will focus on supplying the basic and clinical virology and immunology infrastructure that will benefit individual investigators, as well as allow for the conduct of complex clinical trials. Lastly, a Clinical Core will be established to conduct clinical trials, perform translational research and supply patient-based samples.